The present invention relates to an apparatus for machining the edge of a spectacle lens.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 34 46 943 discloses a grinding station for a grinder, especially for chamfering or grooving a lens. In this known apparatus, the grinding disk and the lens are accommodated in a housing, with the half shafts, between which the lens is held, extending through the side walls of the housing, and with one of these half shafts being driven.
In contrast to this known state of the art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a high performance edge-machining apparatus for lenses, with which, above all, the safety of the operator is assured. Furthermore, this is to be achieved with structurally straightforward means that do not disrupt the machining operation.